A Different Story
by Inmate333
Summary: Just a simple retelling of how Kouga and Kagome met and how they will become closer through different means. Kagome must learn to live with Kouga until her knight in red armor comes to save her, but she surprisingly find he's much nicer than her half-demon companion. Perhaps some time away from Inuyasha would be good after all...


What's up! Here's another story! Thought of and written for your and my own pleasure. I hope you enjoy this story as mush as I enjoyed writing it.

I Don't Own Inuyasha or any character in the show

The last gleams up light washed over the abandoned battle field as the body of forgotten soldiers lay dead and unmoving. The smell of human blood took over a certain demon's senses and he felt a surge pride while he looked down from the high rock he was standing on at havoc he and his men had caused. The wolf demon grinned and rested his hands on his hips admiring the sight of so much death. The humans who had thought to invade his territory had failed to make any sort of advancement into his lands and had suffered a great lose, but he felt no pity for these lowly creatures. He did not respect them nor see them as worthy opponents.

They were not smart and their foolishness left nothing to be admired. Kouga sighed as he wondered what had been going through those mortals' minds to make them think they could take on him and his pack. Humans were such idiotic beings to challenge demons who they knew they could not overcome. They were beginning to become annoying in all honesty. Always coming into his lands, standing ready with sword and men but the result was always the same.

Kouga long awaited the day when demons would out number humans and once again be the rightful rulers of these lands. But this was a thought for another day it seemed, as he watched his men shuffle back to their den in high spirits. The wolf demons would celibate another victory tonight and be grateful at the abundance of food and new supplies the loosing army had brought with them. He leaped down swiftly and ran ahead of his pack to lead them back home.

What a life to live if everyday were a battle, he thought with a grin.

=======

"Kagome!"

"Yes?"

"Are you even paying attention?" Kaede asked with an irritated tone. The older priestess already had her hands full with her normal shrine duties but now she had to look after this young lady as well. The task itself wasn't very hard but trying to keep this girl's attention was proving to be difficult. Kagome had promised to be a faithful a diligent student, and to an extant she was but there were too many things that distracted her. With the rush to recover sacred jewel shards it was hard for her to think of anything else- not to mention the fact that Inuyasha had been horribly impatient with the girl from the beginning. "Perhaps we should continue our lesson another day. When you are more rested and ready to work," The old priestess stood from her place in the grass and tiredly rubbed her shoulders. Maybe she was the one who needed a break.

"No! I'm not tired really," the young woman replied quickly. "I just got a little side tracked is all! I'm completely ready to learn," Kagome begged of the older woman. Her hands were clasped like she were ready for prayer. It wasn't her fault she couldn't focus on Kaede, thoughts of school clouded her mind enough but now she had to worry about that complete idiot Inuyasha. He had the nerve to yell at her for trying to learn whatever she could from Kaede. Originally she came to ask for help in trying to master her recently controlled power that came with being Kikyo's reincarnation, but Kaede slyly danced around the subject and now she found herself learning about plants and special herbs.

With an almost defeated sigh the older woman nodded. "Very well but let us change topics for now. No matter how exciting learning about flowers on I think it's time to teach you something new," she motioned for Kagome to follow as she began to walk farther away from her village. No matter how reluctant she might have sounded the old priestess couldn't help but enjoy Kagome's presence. The girl was so bright and full of spirit it almost made her feel like she were 40 years younger and in her prime. The young woman was easily excitable and always ready to help or show kindness to any creature in need. Kaede mildly enjoyed playing the teacher and showing Kagome around as they exchanged stories of each other's time and different techniques for healing.

They were fairly far from her village now and headed into the forest for some berries. This was a trip she hadn't made in quite some time but she was glad she would be able to show Kagome what to get and where to get it. They were happily walking together when they came atop a hill. Kaede stood still and stared down at the clearing before her, and though it took her a bit longer to notice Kagome followed the older woman's gaze.

"Oh my," Kagome muttered to herself as she continued to stare, unwilling to tear her eyes away for a moment. Over the time she had been in this era she had witnessed a lot of death and cruel murders, yet she was still so shocked to see it before her now. Bodies were oddly placed across the grass and bent at unnatural angles, swords and other weapons sat forgotten next to their slain masters. It was...a very gruesome sight. "Lady Kaede," she started almost feverishly. "What do you think happened here?"

The old priestess carefully inspected scene before carefully answering. "This is a defeated army. They must have fought a battle they could not win," she began walking down the hill towards the dead soldiers. "Be weary Kagome, we don't know if the rival army is still somewhere near by," she felt uneasy being here herself. She felt watched- almost like they were being hunted. Part of her wanted to check out the men on the field to look for survivors but the other part of her wanted to turn back. Clearly duty out weighed worry.

The young woman wasted no time in looking over the soldiers. She did what she could to see if they were still alive without disturbing their bodies too much. "Kaede," she called for the older woman. "I think this man is still breathing," hurriedly she knelt down next to a badly wounded soldiers and began checking his injuries. "Hello? Can you hear me? My name is Kagome, you have been badly hurt. Do you think you can talk?" The man merely grunted in response as Kagome began to take some medicines out of her bag.

"Kagome," said standing next to her. "This man is on the verge of death. There's nothing we can do but pray for him now," her voice was soft and remorseful as she looked down at the saddened face of the young woman. She knelt down on her knees and put her hands together in prayer and motioned Kagome to do the same. They sat there in a chilling silence for a time before their prayers were interrupted by the man coughing violently. "Be still," Kaede said to the man as she placed a hand on his chest. "You have fought well and may rest now."

The man's face contorted in pain while he tried to wiggle away. "The...the wolves," he began weakly before it started to become a dreadful chant. "The w-wolves...the wolves...the wolves.."

"Kaede," Kagome said drawing her attention. "Do you really think wolves could have done this to an entire army?"

"It's possible... There have been rumors of a wolf demon tribe who-"

"Oi," called a voice from overhead. "You humans never learn do you? These are our lands!"

Both women jumped startled and quickly stood and turned toward the voice. A tan looking demon was mounted high on the hill glaring down at them. Covered in fur and armor with a sword at his hip and his icy blue eyes promising murder. His clawed hands were at his hip as he waiting for some response from the women before him ready to strike if he so much as disliked anything they said.

"We did not mean any disrespect," Kaede began. "We were merely passing through for some herbs and came across these men. It is our duty to help those in need no matter if they are a solider or citizen," she bowed her head respectfully. The demon looked them over and sniffed the air before wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Tch, a priestess and a harlot. Both of which are lowly creatures in my book."

"H-Harlot? Who? Me?" Kagome questioned with disbelief. "Now wait just a minute! I am not a harlot, you dirty punk," she retorted with a frown. Kaede went tried to calm her but it seemed that the young woman had been riled and was now irritated with this wolf demon before her. Oh how Kaede wished this girl would exercise some form of caution when dealing with demons who were more powerful than her, but this girl was surely a rowdy one and refused to be unsettled by anyone.

The wolf demon let out a bark of laughter. "If you are no harlot then I am no demon! Your clothing- or lack there of -tells me a different story, wench," he looked the two over once more before a cruel smile spread across his face. "Talk is for the weak, you women shall be punished for entering the lands of the northern wolf tribe. And your punishment will be execution," and without a moments delay Kouga leaped into the air and made the two his target. Kaede in all her years of experience was barely able to pull herself and Kagome aside before the demon landed in the spot they had been standing. "Ah so you were paying attention. I didn't thinking I would need to go full speed for you, old hag. I wont make that mistake again."

Kaede acted quickly and drew her bow and fired several shots at the demon. "Kagome you must go find Inuyasha!" she yelled to the girl, but her orders fell on def ears as she saw a bright purple arrow zip past her and straight toward Kouga- who was midly caught off guard by this attack. "Kagome!" The old priestess turned her head to stare at the girl who was watching the demon before her with determination.

"I can't go! He has three jewel shards," she stated with her eyes never leaving his form. "He has one in his right arm and one in both of his legs."

"Which is all the more reason you must fetch Inuyasha!"

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew between the women that was strong enough to force them to shield their eyes. When it had calmed and they could once again look the demon had vanished. They were left standing there confused but on high alert.

"Come," Kaede said cautiously. "We must take this chance and get as close to my village as possible," the young girl could only agree as the older woman went off into a jog. They were headed away from the clearing now and back into the forest. The trees provided some covering but both knew it would do little to stop a blood thirsty demon.

As they were running Kagome abruptly stopped and drew her bow and aimed it at a seemingly empty part of the woods. "Lady Kaede go tell Inuyasha what's going on," the old priestess was ready to protest. "I can more than handle myself. Hurry," Kaede nodded a bit hesitantly before she started to run off again. Kagome kept her eyes locked on three purple glowing dots that were quickly approaching. She was nervous and on her own, and her heartbeat was so heavy she could hardly hear anything around her. Just her luck to find not one but three shards without that half demon any where in sight.

Once the shards came close enough, Kagome steadied her breath and shot an arrow into the forest and watched as it tore threw the trees effortlessly. She noticed, much to her dismay, that the glow of the shards had just disappeared from the spot she had just shot her arrow. She was starting to panic now and frantically looked around.

In an instant she sensed the presence of the shards behind her, but before she could turn and draw her arrow a strong force pushed her hard against a near by tree. The force of the impact caused her to drop her bow and gasp for breath, leaving her winded. Her body felt crushed and she knew she'd be feeling the full pain in the morning.

"So you actually can see the shards," the Yōkai commented from behind her, one of his hands grasped the back of her neck while the other pinned her torso against the tree. "I will admit I was a little doubtful at first, but there's no way a mere human could spot me through those trees. So tell me how such a wench like yourself can see the shards," Kagome gritted her teeth and glanced at him briefly. "Wait. Don't tell me a harlot like you is a priestess! Is that why you were hovering around that old bag of bones? To return from your 'sinful ways?' Ha!"

"I am not a harlot!" the young girl proclaimed with a stomp of her foot.

He laughed at her childishness. "Well it doesn't matter what you are to me, woman. What matters is that you can see the jewel shards and that alone makes me spare your otherwise useless life," and without further explanation he wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up like some piece of luggage and started to run back to the open field.


End file.
